


Curiosity

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lack of Communication, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: “It's going to be a long tour...people get lonely. When they get lonely, they might…turn to their oldest friends.”“We never…I would never…Gary's straight!”“But you want to. Be honest.”“You know it’s not cheating if I’m there to watch.”





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Gary & Robbie's bromance, how Ayda seems as invested in it as everyone else and how they all like playing up to the idea. Mainly inspired by [Ayda's instagram story](https://imgur.com/QzENPs4.jpg) from Valentine's Day this year. More so I just love the fact that they just happened to have a framed photo of Gaz lying around.
> 
> Set around Progress era.

“Babe, are you looking forward to the tour?”

Ayda is watching her husband, admiring him. She really will miss him when he goes away again next week.

He doesn’t look away from the television, completely focused on the obscure film that he's already seen countless times. Ayda, apparently, just has to watch it. She thinks, perhaps, that there are more interesting things to watch.

There’s no perhaps about it.

He shifts in his seat, flicks his eyes in her direction as she lets the question hang, before looking back towards the screen.

“Of course.”

Ayda maintains her obvious, and quite unnerving surveillance; his face is intent. She leans back on the arm of the sofa they're sharing, getting a much better angle to study his profile. Placing a hand under her chin, she stares.

He flicks his eyes towards her again, feeling the scrutiny of her gaze. Sighing once more, he returns his attention to the screen.

She’s starting to feel a little neglected. 

She knows that they won't get much time together again for a while and although she'll visit him on tour a few times, the mad flurry of activity and people won't allow her to study her husband in his more natural habitat. So she does.

It's obvious that he's been preparing; he’s lost even more weight, but that is only to be expected. And then there's his hair, newly styled for the opening night. 

Leaning forward, she runs her hand through it, catching the strands and wrapping them around her fingers. Robbie sighs. He’s more than a little exasperated, but he leans into the touch, possibly because it is pulling slightly.

“Sto-op!”

That is definitely an annoyed whine. But he still returns his attention to that damn film, tilting his head slightly to compensate for the strands wrapped in her hand.

She tugs.

“Ow…Goddammit, Ayda!”

She moves her fingers to softly rub the hurt away from the tortured roots. He huffs, satisfied with the unspoken apology, before straightening his head away from her hand. He returns his full attention to the film.

Ayda leans closer, continuing to pet his hair.

“I like your hair like that.”

Robbie just grunts, unwilling to be drawn into a conversation when there's only half an hour of the film left. He narrows his eyes to show his concentration and mentally wills Ayda to do the same.

Ayda smirks. She turns her head to the screen again, watching it for a few minutes more.

“It makes you look really…I don't know...more tough and manly.”

Rob turns to look at her. He notes her body twisted towards his; her head held at an angle towards the screen, her expression fixed as though she’s been watching the television all along. He studies her for a few seconds, unsure whether looking more 'tough and manly' was good or bad for her, eventually deciding that it can wait until the end of the film.

“Oh.”

As Robbie’s gaze returns to the screen, Ayda’s attention shifts back to her subject. That is not the desired reaction. She studies him again. Perhaps he's been spending too much time in rehearsals with the other boys, or perhaps…

“I bet Mark likes it.”

_Oh for fuck's sake! Is she ever going to stop? Wait a minute…_

“What? Why would Mark have an opinion?”

Ayda hides her smirk behind her hand as she rubs the side of her nose. Her gaze is on the screen again, while her husband regards her, bemused. She decides to ignore the fact that he is finally looking at her.

“Ayda, wh-”

“Shh, Rob. Watch the film.”

He carries on looking at her, eyes narrowing in suspicion and slight annoyance. Eventually, he sighs, turning to watch the last five minutes. Pushing aside any thoughts of just what his wife is trying to imply.

They sit in companionable silence. One feeling smug, the other quite nonplussed. Both are trying not to show it as they look at each other from the corners of their eyes. 

The credits begin to roll.

“Babe, what did you mean?”

She stares at the television, watching names she doesn’t recognise scrolling up the screen, choosing her words carefully. It is going to be tricky getting the right reaction.

“I mean you've been spending more time with the other boys lately. It's going to be a long tour...people get lonely. When they get lonely, they might…turn to their oldest friends.”

She watches Robbie’s jaw drop; his eyes widen as his mouth tries to form words. Rejecting them for other words and not fully forming any sound other than worried stuttering, his eyes shifting as he searches his mind for just the right proof of his innocence.

Ayda is already sure that he's innocent, she just has to find a way to make him guilty as sin while she is there to watch. 

“Babe, I would never…you know that! I love you!”

She mentally sniggers, schools her expression into a scowl of disapproval. She’s already dealt with this defence. He can do better. She ruffles his hair. 

“Yes, but I know you loved Mark too. You enjoyed _experimenting_  with him back in the day.”

She can almost taste the triumph radiating from Robbie as he hits upon the perfect argument. A defence that will not only rid Ayda of any doubts regarding his fidelity, but also get him back into her good graces - although how he had fallen from them in the first place he had no clue - with some well-placed compliments and a few snuggles.

He leans into her. Pressing his face into her neck and breathing her in, moving towards her ear before slowly taking the lobe into his mouth and biting down gently. Letting go to whisper.

“Exactly. Back in the day...before I met you.”

He moves his hand to her thigh and softly edges it further up and around. Just teasing at the moment with a light touch to her inner thigh, before moving it down again. Kissing her ear, making his voice breathy.

“We were just kids back then. It was nothing compared to what we share. From the moment I saw you, I've loved you more than anything or anyone else and nothing could change that.”

His hand moves, rubbing firmly at the crotch of her jeans as he places tender kisses along the line of her jaw. 

He really is good at this. 

It's just a shame that he’s this easy to manipulate.

She breathes deeply, moaning just a little, letting him know that she’s enjoying this. And she truly is. Just that, for her purposes, at the moment, she can’t really let it continue.

She feels Robbie’s hand climb up, unfastening her jeans and slipping inside, rubbing against the flimsier material of her underwear. She turns her head, kisses his nose to guide him towards her mouth. He moans against her lips as her tongue brushes and asks for entrance. He parts his lips as her hand moves towards his growing erection, waiting for her to claim his mouth. She rubs him once, breathes, traces his lips again and then...

“What about Gary?”

His hand stops moving against her, then removes itself completely from the warmth as he lets his head drop on her shoulder and groans.

“What  _about_  Gary?”

Ayda smirks at the clipped exasperation in his voice. She keeps a constant motion rubbing against him. At this stage, it’s quite important that she keeps him in the mood; it addles his mind, just enough.

“Well, you two are always flirting with each other…”

She moves her hand more firmly and then slips it into his waistband.

“Touching…kissing…”

Robbie raises his head and grasps her wrist, stopping the motion of her hand before placing it on his leg, his hand covering hers. Tracing patterns on her skin to more adequately express his affection for her, his commitment.

“Ayda…I…”

She places a finger against his lips as she manoeuvres to straddle him.

“Shh Rob. You know the only thing that upsets me is that you chose to try and hide this from me.”

She rocks her hips sharply against him, making him groan even as he shakes his head to remove her finger, to deny her suspicions.

“Babe, we never…I would never…Gary's straight!”

She stops the denial by kissing him, parting his lips and finally claiming his mouth in what was probably the most dominant kiss of their relationship. She breaks away to look in his eyes, seeing an odd mixture of fear, hope, hurt and lust. She leans back and strips off her shirt before placing his hands on her breasts. She moans as he does the only thing he feels is natural when face-to-face with her breasts, softly pinching and caressing. She leans in again, holding his gaze to hers.

“But you want to. Be honest.”

He sighs, closing his eyes and blocking her from his thoughts. She holds her breath, decides to give him some incentive. She starts a rocking motion against him, building a rhythm until he groans and nods his head so shallowly she can barely notice it. But she does notice, and as he opens his eyes quickly to check her reaction, to see if this is the beginning of the end of his marriage, she smiles.

“Good boy! You know it’s not cheating if I’m there to watch.” 

She bounces out of his lap and pulls him after her until they are both standing. One grinning hugely and the other looking a little shell-shocked.

“Gary’s coming round to dinner in about an hour. I’ve got the perfect outfit for you to wear but first we need to take care of a little business.”

She squeezes him lightly, before turning and pulling him after her towards the stairs. He drags along behind her, trying to get his head around just how well he’s been played.

 

* * *

 

Robbie looks at himself in the mirror and he has to agree with Ayda; he really does look in good shape. Muscles toned in all the right places which show through his tightly fitted black shirt. Skin-tight black jeans show the nice curve of his arse and Ayda's advisement to go commando does not help with the exciting anticipation speeding through his veins.

Just Gary’s type, she's already assured him.

He isn’t absolutely positive right at this moment that he wants to be Gary’s type. He could do with a little more time to get his head round the situation, but Ayda seems sure.

He sighs as she appears behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder as her hand snakes round and squeezes the front of his trousers. He squeaks and slaps her hand away. She laughs, dress him like a whore, and he acts like a virgin.

“Babe, you know, Gaz might not be up for this.”

She makes a mental note of the hint of hope in his voice, the uncertain expression on his face before slipping her hand between their bodies and pinching the skin of his arse through the solitary layer of fabric.

“Are you kidding? Look at yourself. You look amazing.”

Rob is looking at himself; he figures that might be the problem. However, Ayda can’t seem to keep her hands off him, more so than usual, so the outfit can’t be all that bad. He opens his mouth to speak again, looking for more reassurance, when the doorbell rings.

Ayda slaps him on the backside before kissing his jaw.

“That’ll be your date! Finish off getting ready while I keep him company for a bit.”

And with that she is gone, leaving Robbie looking from his reflection to the shoes laid on the floor next to him. He sits on the bed heavily before reaching to pull them on, unsure whether the butterflies in his belly are from nervousness, excitement, or both.

 

* * *

 

Gary and Ayda had already discussed and arranged everything some time before. They both knew it was no secret how much the two men wanted each other - the sexual tension was palpable whenever they were in a room together. Ayda had been the only barrier, and now...well now she's offering Robbie on a plate. Well actually she’s offering vegetable lasagne on a plate at a candle-lit table for three, but Rob will make an awfully nice dessert. With two spoons, of course.

“Have you ever fucked a guy before?”

Gary blushes a little as he stares down at his hands, wringing them together on the table in front of him. “N-no, I mean...I've always thought of myself as straight, but Rob...he just...you know...”

Nothing more needed to be said; she understood completely. The relationship between the two of them was complex to say the least, but still incredibly special.

“Just please make sure he doesn't get hurt. He’s nervous. I know he’s wanted to do this for a long time, but I’ve kind of forced the situation and so I need to know that this will be good for him. I want to watch him out of his mind with pleasure. I don’t want to, I can’t, and I won’t, watch him being hurt. I know you wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but please, just be careful with him.”

Gary nods as best as he can whilst still slightly shaking with nerves.

“It’s okay. I would never hurt him, Ayda, and if he says stop, if either of you says stop, then this never needs to be mentioned again.”

Ayda lets out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. She hadn’t realised before, when she was lost in her fantasies, just how big of a deal this is. How important to her that Robbie enjoys it as much as, if not more than, her. She nods, smiles.

“Just…just make him feel beautiful, okay?”

Gary takes her hands and stares her in the eye.

“That shouldn't be too hard.”

 

* * *

 

Ayda notices, when Robbie joins them, that although he has kept the shirt and the trousers, he is barefoot rather than wearing the shoes she had chosen for him. He looks at her with an odd mix of apology and rebellion. She smiles and nods; she can cope with compromise. Robbie looks relieved.

Gary's eyes tracked Robbie's body as he walked across the room, eyeing up each curve he was showing off.  _God, his outfit really doesn't leave much to the imagination._

“H-hi Rob, you look great...amazing.”

Rob and Ayda both turn to take in Gary's nervous form but don't fail to catch those lust-filled eyes.

Then Robbie giggles and Ayda remembers why Gary is perfect.

 

* * *

 

The meal goes well, so well that Robbie almost allows himself to forget why, exactly, Gary is here. It could be one of a thousand other meals in his kitchen with Ayda…and Gary. In fact, if it wasn’t for Ayda giving him that meaningful look every once in a while, and Gary’s hand on his thigh, then hell, Gary would be getting ready to leave and Robbie and Ayda would be settling down early…alone with each other.

But Ayda is refilling Gary's wine before he has chance to finish each glass. She is the one that took Gary’s hand placing it on Robbie’s thigh. She is the one telling Gary how to move his hand just the way Robbie likes it, demonstrating even. She kind of reminds him of a Madame in a brothel, and if he could only figure out whether he’s the John or the whore then he might just relax a little bit more.

It isn’t that he and Gary haven’t kissed or teased before, even in front of Ayda. In fact Ayda has always encouraged it, the touches, the kisses. But it is an unspoken rule, for everyone involved, that Robbie belongs to Ayda, that he will never let things go too far. That other people can look through the window but only Ayda can go through the door…and shit if that analogy doesn’t mean his head is in another place right now.

The lines are definitely getting blurred, a little like his thoughts.

He has a feminine hand trailing up his left thigh and a masculine one sliding down his right. A woman’s mouth at his ear and a man’s teeth nipping at his jaw. Okay, so he is definitely the whore in this show, but he’ll be damned if it isn’t making him just a little hot.

Then a decision is made, and two sets of hands pull him from his seat. Pushing forward against the soft familiar body of his wife, her hands trailing down his chest, soothing, gentle motions. Pushing backward onto the solid body of his friend, the not quite so familiar sensation of another man’s arousal pressing against his clothed arse, being led, being chased up to the bedroom. Different sets of hands stopping him occasionally, making the distance longer, but having to stop, to caress or grasp him, placing gentle, forceful, tender, rough kisses on his face and mouth. 

He is so lost in sensation that he is surprised when he is pulled through the bedroom door.

Robbie can’t quite remember when, or even if he made the decision to give himself over to this so completely. He can’t tell whether this is what he really wants, or whether he should feel coerced. Rational thought is beyond him now anyway, the hands, the lips are the only things that exist in his world. He doesn’t know whether he is floating or melting, drowning or being saved. 

He isn’t so sure that he cares.

Pushed back onto the bed and wide-eyed, he watches as his wife kisses Gary. A slow sensual kiss. Her hand reaching to his throat, nails scraping the skin, a soft smile playing on her lips as she pulls away. Nails deepening a little more, Gary nodding - a promise of something.

Robbie isn’t sure how he feels about that either. He is just so fucking confused right now; there is something he’s missing in the scattered fragments he’s picking up. He hopes, whatever it is, he isn’t to blame.

Ayda crawls over where he lays, straddling his hips and gripping his hair, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“You want to slow down? You say it. You want to stop? You say it. If it hurts? You say it. If it feels good? You’ve got to let me know and I’ll be right over there, watching. No one is going to be mad at you no matter what happens here. Do you understand me, Rob?”

In the moment, in the here and now, he’s sure that he will do anything for her. This, he thinks, is what he needs. He nods, and she leans down to kiss him, trailing her hand down his cheek as she moves away. Leaving him. Leaving him on the bed there with one of his closest friends, concern, and some attempt at reassurance, marring his features.

“How are you doing?”

Robbie tries a nervous smile. “Fine.”

Gary smirks, lays his hand on Robbie’s exposed midriff where his shirt has ridden up and leers, moving his hand up underneath the material. His eyes travel up and down Robbie’s stretched out form, lingering on the exposed skin of his belly and throat, to rest on his eyes once again.

“You sure are fine.”

A muffled snort comes from across the room. Robbie, for his part, is caught wondering how the hell Gary has convinced anyone to go out with him before with lines like that. On the other hand, as he feels his body relax under Gary’s touch, snuffling laughter rocking his chest slightly, sending vibrations to Gary’s hand, he realises that he really does want this. For Ayda. For Gary. For himself.

Ayda watches. She watches as Gary leans over her husband to capture his lips. She watches Gary’s hand cup the back of Robbie’s head, lifting it slightly to deepen the kiss. She watches his other hand unbutton Robbie’s shirt, exposing his chest. She watches Robbie’s back arch as Gary rubs and pinches a pert nipple.

Her own hand moves down to caress herself, pleased with Gary’s actions and Robbie’s responses.

Gary pulls Robbie forward, sliding the shirt from his shoulders before gently laying him down. The shirt gets thrown to the floor as hands wonder over newly revealed skin, tracing the tattoos, locking eyes with Robbie.

Ayda watches. She likes how Rob seems so passive, for once, and she has to admit that she does enjoy the hint of fear, of helplessness that, although Robbie has relaxed considerably, is still present. She feels that there's something missing, though, that could make the scene she has imagined on so many occasions come true.

“Gary, check the top drawer of the side table.”

Robbie's breath hitches; he knows the handcuffs are kept in that drawer and although he’s used them many times before with Ayda, his heart races at the thought of being held down in this more unfamiliar situation. He focuses on his friendship with Gary, the need to please his wife, the fantasies of his own that he’s pushed to the side since marrying Ayda, how good Gary’s hands have felt on him so far, that he can say stop whenever he wants and they will. Won’t they? Of course. But as Gary opens the drawer and lifts out the cuffs with slightly widened eyes, Robbie can’t help but feel worried.

Ayda watches Gary stare at the cuffs in his hands with a dirty smirk. So, she asks him to come around and fuck her husband while she watches…and he finds handcuffs dirty? He could be a strange, strange, man at times. 

She nods at him and then feels Robbie’s eyes on her. He looks small, scared. She smiles at him, a reassuring smile. Nodding, closing his eyes, he raises his arms towards the headboard, jumping slightly at each click around his wrists, whimpering softly at the soft kiss placed on his lips, moving his arms gently to test the restraints.

Robbie isn’t sure what exactly about the situation he isn’t sure of, he just feels way out of his depth. He almost feels a little drunk, just a kind of swimming sensation. He just…he’s having a hard time coping with it. He loves his wife; he is sure of that. He wants to make her happy. Of course, the best he can. He loves Gary like a brother...like a lover? Sure, if Ayda wasn’t around, he’s had more than a few fantasies. But Ayda’s right over there. Fuck, fuck, fuck. But Ayda wants this. Why?

Different possibilities fly around, and Robbie’s mind keeps coming back to the worst-case scenario. He wishes they’d talked this through, because he can’t help thinking that she wouldn’t want this if…if she didn’t know how much he wants this, if she didn’t suspect that he would do this behind her back if she doesn’t watch him in their bed. And really, that’s just wrong. She’s doing this for him, and he is sure that he couldn’t do the same…he couldn’t watch her with another guy. So if he believes that she loves him as much as he loves her, and he wants…no, needs to believe that, then this must be a test.

She wants him to stop it.

“No, no, no. Stop.”

Gary stops his mouth kissing Robbie’s thigh, stops his hands tugging at Robbie’s waistband. He moves up the bed, touches the side of Robbie’s face trying to convince him to open his eyes.

Ayda lets out a little moan of frustration and confusion. It had all been going so beautifully; the sight of Rob arching into Gary’s hands, the sounds of Rob reacting to Gary’s touch. She had noticed a more pinched expression on Robbie’s face, a worry niggling at him but she’s convinced that he was enjoying himself; looking at the tent in his jeans, she has some proof. He just needs to give himself the chance. She notices that Robbie has raised his head, holding it in an awkward position above his bound arms in an attempt to meet her eyes.

“Gary, sorry but could you go and get us some drinks or something…come back up in five?”

Gary nods at her and leaves the room, trailing a hand across Robbie’s lips as an apology or a reassurance or a promise.

Ayda stands up under the watchful gaze of Robbie. She crosses the room and sits on the bed next to where he is chained. She sighs as he drops his head back to the pillow, his eyes closing again. As she trails her hand down his side, all the tension leaves his body in a breath of air from his lungs. She caresses him, waiting for him to speak, to explain. It seems like forever.

“Umm...w-why do you want this, Ayda?”

Robbie, because of his belief that she is somehow testing him, is getting even more confused, his voice small and shaky. If this has been a test and he has passed it, why has she asked Gaz to come back in five minutes?

Ayda debates her response, belatedly realising that just maybe it might have been a good idea to discuss this before tying Robbie to the bed and assuring him he could stop it anytime he wanted. Because damn it, she really hadn’t wanted it to stop. She looks down into bewildered green eyes, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look chained to a bed?”

Robbie never gets tired of hearing that. It is the main reason why he agrees to it on so many occasions, because God knows, for him it is a little frustrating, but she is changing the subject. He looks at her pointedly, making his mild annoyance evident on his face.

She grips his hip hard, knowing she is likely leaving bruises and noting the wince of discomfort replacing the previous impatience.

“Do you have any idea how much more beautiful you look chained to a bed, all tensed up, waiting, begging for a man to fuck you and make you his? I know you want it, Rob, and I want to watch.”

It might be his memory, the dull pain in his hip, or any of a thousand things on this fucked up night, but he can’t remember Ayda ever really growling at him in that feral way before. He kind of likes it. Suddenly, it feels as though he can see himself through her eyes. Well, that clears up the why question.

Robbie rattles his chains.

“You know if you take these off. Gary and me...we could really give you a show.”

Ayda grins.

 

* * *

 

Gary has spent the past five minutes re-buttoning and unbuttoning his shirt. He is trying to convince himself that regardless of the decisions currently being made upstairs, he’s going to be just fine. No matter what.

Re-buttoning, because he doesn’t want Robbie to feel obligated to finish what he started.

Unbuttoning, because, you know, a little incentive can’t hurt.

Finally settling for a half-unbuttoned style that, were he to have more chest hair and a medallion, would place him firmly in the disco era. How could Rob resist, really?

And Gary would be fine. It’s not as if he’s been lusting uncontrollably over his band mate but forcing it down for years. No, it’s been more of a moderated hunger, like a diet; he doesn’t overindulge except on special occasions like his birthday or Christmas...or any of his more and more frequent showers.

Gary grabs three glasses, filling one with water and a couple of ice cubes, and another bottle of wine as he heads up the stairs.

He presses the side of his head against the bedroom door, trying to hear any signs of conversation, of some clue as to what is going to happen when he walks in. Having to open it wide, kicking it gently with his foot to compensate for his full hands, he finds Robbie on the bed with his wife, kissing passionately, Robbie’s hands unlocked from the headboard and currently holding and caressing Ayda’s back. He feels his heart sink.

He edges into the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb them; he made a promise. He places the wine gently, carefully, on the dresser closest to him along with two of the glasses beside the bottle, keeping the third alone to take away with him.

“You planning on keeping that to yourself, Gary?”

Ayda’s voice. Gary spins around only to find her walking back towards the chair that she had previously occupied. Robbie starts to close in, stopping right in front of him. Reaching around him to fish an ice cube out of the glass of water, he rubs his chest against Gary’s indecisive shirt as Gary, stunned, can do nothing but watch. Robbie moves his head to Gary’s shoulder, seemingly to get a clear view of the ice he's trying to grasp, one hand resting on Gary’s hip, thumb slipping into the waist band, pressing Gary back onto the dresser, trapping one leg between his thighs. Robbie pulls his head back, looks into Gary’s eyes, a hint of disapproval. He moves his hand from Gary’s hip, grasps him by the wrist and pulls it round to rest on the small of his back, patting it as encouragement before returning his own hand to its previous position.

So it has taken a while, but Gary figures he is finally with the program. He rubs Robbie’s back in small circles, watching as he raises the ice cube to his mouth, a small smirk playing on his face as he slowly drags it over his lips, poking his tongue out to give it a few enthusiastic licks, before popping it into his mouth, slowly swallowing down the melting water.

This is Gary’s Rob, flirting, teasing, not the timid, scared, little thing of before. 

Gary glances towards Ayda, the rapt attention on her face, the spread of her legs, the position of her hand. He grasps Robbie’s arse, lifts him slightly, moving one hand, he slides it under the fabric...teasing, just teasing between his cheeks as he bites down on Robbie’s neck, just to the side of his bobbing Adam’s apple. Robbie’s head tips forward, surprise causing the water to spill from his lips onto Gary’s shirt. His forehead comes to rest on Gary’s shoulder as his breath quickens, lapping at the shirt, sucking the material into his mouth, tonguing it aside to reach the skin beneath. His arms move to wrap around Gary’s neck, feeling himself lifted, hands encouraging the spread of his legs, thigh pressing against him, compelling him to buck forward for more friction.

Robbie moves his body away, driven backward all the while, feeling the hands caressing, kneading, stroking at his arse. Feeling the mattress against his calves as he moves his mouth to Gary’s to share the little of the water he has yet to swallow, lapping at the spill down Gary’s chin, as he is pushed backward, finding a body covering his own. His hands move to Gary’s belt, gasps of need spilling from his lips. He feels a hand pushing at his chest, pressing him down into the sheets and Gary towers over him as he kneels fully clothed between his own spread thighs. 

Gary lifts Robbie’s legs, tugging down on the jeans still covering him, hearing the soft whine escape under his own heartbeat thudding in his ear. He ends up almost folding Robbie in half to pull them upwards and off, before letting his legs fall back down, arse resting on Gary’s knees, legs spread wide to accommodate him. Rob tries to lift himself forward to grasp Gary’s shirt only to be pushed back down, the older man catching Robbie’s wrists and leaning forward, raising Robbie’s hands above his head and pressing, forcing, pinning them down onto the mattress. His tongue moves to Rob’s ear, flicking in and out, teeth biting, thrusting his hips down onto Robbie’s hardness.

“Stay still.”

And Ayda watches. Her man vulnerable and naked beneath the forceful, clothed form...her eyes blaze. She listens. She hears the panting, hitching breaths, the purrs, the whines.

Gary’s hand reaches to unbuckle his trousers and hastily force down his briefs, finally freeing his aching cock. He continues to push Rob back down as he tries again and again to touch and grasp, pinching a nipple as a warning. Loving the arch of Robbie’s back, his legs now firmly wrapped around his waist, he pulls Rob forward, circling a finger round his entrance. He sees the pain, hears the cry as he pushes in. Robbie grits his teeth and screws his eyes shut as his head rolls back, to the side, and he releases a sharp hiss. 

But no voice, masculine or feminine, begs or demands that he should stop. All of a sudden, Gary feels a hand tapping his shoulder, sparking a moment of fear.

Gary closes his eyes and opens them to see a hand stroking the curve of Rob's hip, caressing, calming strokes, sliding to his belly before moving away, leaving behind a condom and a small tube. Ayda’s hand moves to Gary’s cheek, supporting and encouraging. He sees her lean over, whispering in Robbie’s ear, his shallow nod, her sultry kiss.

Gary rolls the condom on and coats his fingers in lubricant while Robbie is distracted. As Ayda backs away, he slowly pushes a slick finger inside Robbie, twisting and curling. He strokes Robbie’s cock, distracting him, relaxing him.

Ayda watches. She watches Rob writhe, his back arching, legs tightening, the fingers inside him, the hand encircling him. She watches Gary lean down, Robbie arch up, lips joining, tongues gliding, tattooed arms pulling Gary closer.

Ayda listens. She hears the mewls of distress, murmurs of reassurance, growls of want, moans of pleasure.

Gary thrusts in, causing a sharp intake of breath and a stretched moment of silence. Gary’s hand caresses Robbie’s cheek, concerned blue eyes watchful for the green to bare itself from behind fluttering lids. Their eyes lock, followed by a nod of consent and a tense smile. A shallow thrust. Gary’s arms snake to the small of Robbie’s back and to support his shoulders, lifting him, pulling him. 

Gary kneels, and Robbie nestles on his lap, skewered on his cock, his hands rest on Gary’s shoulders, Gary grips Rob’s arse, urging him to move. Robbie’s feet dig into the mattress as he raises himself, lowers himself, slow, timid movements - testing the feeling, the fullness, the strangeness - then bolder, slow rises and sharp, gasping falls. 

Gary leans forward, pushes Robbie down, and finding his pulse with his teeth, he nips and bites. His fingers dig into the tanned skin as he thrusts in rhythm to Robbie’s yelps. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Robbie matches every thrust, feet pressing, toes curling. He strokes himself; desperate tugs to match the pounding in his arse. He screams as he comes and Gary collapses on top of him no more than ten seconds later.

Somehow, in his enthusiasm, Gary hadn’t thought, until now, how potentially awkward this situation could be…is. Him, Robbie, Ayda…Ayda.

He lays heavily on top of Robbie. He...well, he doesn’t have a clue what to do. The squeaks and fidgets from below him are telling him to move, but…Ayda.

“Are you going to sleep with your clothes on as well, Mr. Barlow?”

Ayda. And she sounds okay, happy even, very happy. He lifts himself up, ignores the deep breath of relief from the guy he’s just fucked through the mattress, to try and gauge the reactions of the guy’s wife.

“Get undressed and switch the light off while you’re up.”

Gary knows when to do as he’s told; he watches Ayda lift the covers over a very tired Robbie. Climbing onto the bed next to him, she leans over to lap at the come splashed on his stomach, before meeting Robbie’s sleepy, sated smile with a feral grin of her own.

Gary switches the light off and climbs into bed on the other side of Robbie. He hears a feminine, quite wicked sounding voice from the darkness.

“I have got some great ideas for next time.”


End file.
